Kurama's Quest to Become a Man
by Osa P
Summary: Kurama is tired of being called the girly boy at school and in life, so he turns to Kuwabara for help. What happens when his respect for his friend turns into something more? kuramakuwabara(kinda) kuramahiei


**Kurama's Quest to Become a Man

* * *

**

"Now grunt. Not like a 'I hate you grunt' but a 'I'm angsty without a cause' grunt."

"Hn."

"Wow. That's great for a rookie. Now, grab your crotch."

"What!"

"Grab it! Grasp your jewels firmly in your hand and show 'em whose boss!"

"...Like this?..."

"Naw, you're goin' at it too feminine like. Let me adjust yah." The tall orange haired young man reached over and adjusted the hands of his 'student'. "See, now that's a firm manly grip." He grinned. "Keep that up and there's hope for you yet."

His student gulped, his face twisting up in distaste. "Is this all really necessary. I'm quite certain that grabbing one's crotch doesn't determine manliness. Not to mention it's quite unclean."

"Listen, Kurama, you asked me for help and I'm gonna help you, but you gotta follow my instructions." Kuwabara placed a serious hand on pretty boy's shoulder. "I know how it is to be called a pansy by those around you. Heck, I'm still considered a wimp by parts of the student body just cuz I like kittens. The only thing I can do to save face is to bash some heads, but you're not like me."

Kurama nodded, still a bit uncomfortable. "I do thank you Kazuma, but I guess I'm just a little uncertain. I want to be manlier, that's true, but I feel as though I'm going about it all the wrong way. It's like I'm lying to myself."

Kuwabara looked at him quite seriously. "Look, if you feel like this isn't right, man, then we can stop. It's not worth the attention if you can't be yourself."

Kurama stared at the firm figure of his good friend and began to feel extremely inadequate. 'He's so strong and caring and funny. And nobody calls him 'pretty' or 'fag-boy'.' He mentally sighed. 'I can't help but be attracted to a guy as strong as that. But he'd never date a pansy like me. Even when I have killed people in the past it was never the honorable way like Kazuma explained to me.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking up at his mentor, his eyes hardened. "I can do it Kazuma! I'll become a man!"

Kuwabara slapped his back heartily. "That's the spirit!", he beamed. "Now grab your crotch!"

* * *

'Hmmm... he's really wasting his time... Oh well. I'll kick some sense into him if I need to.' He frowned. 'I wonder if he... That's stupid. He's stupid as well. Don't even know why I waste my time.' He remained perched in a tree near to where Kuwabara and Kurama were 'training' for a few more moments before he leapt to the next tree and so on, making his escape. 

Kurama walked into Tekiya Mall decked out in his manliest of gear. His overly baggy jeans were slung below his hips with a belt tugged tightly to hold them in place. He had on a slightly rumpled basketball jersey of some team he hadn't even heard of till he'd put the shirt on. A pair of dark blue boxers covered the gap between his shirt and his pants so as not to leave him inappropriately exposed. To finish off his look he had on a pair of designer basketball shoes, a do-rag1 completely covering his red locks, and two wristbands pulled up to his elbows.

The fox-demon was by the correct definition not really walking. It was more of a slouch and slide. All in all he looked very silly as did most who attempted this type of movement. He was a few feet past the entrance when he paused and took a quick glance back. Outside was Kuwabara trying to look inconspicuous and succeeding. He gave a nod to Kurama as a show of support and turned back to loitering.

Kurama nodded slightly to himself, rolled back his shoulders, and slouched down the hall. He continued slouching until he reached the store Kazuma had told him to enter. He looked up at the store with unease. 'I know he said to go here, but why would I do that if I already have a nice pair of shoes. Furthermore, what type of shoes am I supposed to ask for?' Noticing that he was standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the walkway, he slouched into the store.

Everyone looked at him as he entered. By the time he'd made his way to the center of the room all of the customers and the clerks were silent and transfixed on his form. Kurama began to perspire from nervousness. 'Why are the all staring at me that way? Are they waiting for me to say something? What was that phrase that Kazuma-kun told me to say?' Thoughts flew through his mind serving to make him uneasier.

"Umm... Can I get a woop woop?"

Nothing could be heard over the raucous laughter that emitted from the shoe store.

* * *

Off to the side, near the knife shop, a short figure lurked. 'Dumbass. At this rate I'll have to kick the sense into him.' He turned back to staring at the very long katana in front of him. 'No one will miss that...'

* * *

Kurama was solemnly sipping a milkshake at a local burger joint being consoled by Kuwabara. It was obvious that everything didn't go as planned, but it couldn't be helped. Kurama really shouldn't have been trying to become manlier and his orange haired mentor knew that but didn't have the heart to say anything. 

"Uh.. it's all right Kurama. I guess the gangster scene really isn't your thing. We can try punk Asian next. Or maybe breakdancer dude."

Kurama was still staring morosely down into his milkshake thinking about how much of a failure he was. He slouched over his drink sipping every once in a while. 'I'm such a terrible student.' Slouch. 'You'd think that a kid with the highest scores in his class could do this!' Slouch. 'He's gonna hate me now for being so dumb!' Super slouch.

Kuwabara noticed that his friend had slouched so far that his upper-body was depending on the table to keep him from falling to the floor. 'Man. I didn't think he'd be that upset over something like this. Guess those guys laughin' at him reminded him of school.' He looked down at the depressed fox-demon before deciding on an appropriate course of action. He slung an arm around the boy's shoulder and hugged him close to him. Any friend in need deserved a nice manly and totally platonic hug.

The great teacher failed to notice that his student was taking this an entirely different way. Kurama's face was turning almost as red as his hair he was blushing so badly. 'Oh my. He's hugging me. Which means he doesn't hate me! Which means he'll still teach me! Which means there's still a chance!' He unconsciously snuggled closer into the one-armed hug as the feeling of hope returned to him.

"Feelin' better buddy?", the taller of the two inquired.

"Hmm?" He wasn't paying very much attention to the words being too focused on the body heat radiating out into his own form.

Kuwabara chuckled sending a rumbling through his, chest which served to soothe Kurama even more. "I asked if you were feeling better."

Kurama blushed and sat halfway up, but still wrapped in the embrace. "Oh, yeah I am. Thanks Kazuma."

"No problem buddy." He smiled down at his friend. He started as he noticed that his watch read a little after 5 pm. "Hey, Kurama, I'm sorry but I gotta go." He let his arm up and was about to stand when Kurama unconsciously grabbed at the hem of his shirt.

"Where are you going?", he asked looking girlier than ever.

"Oh... um.. I've got some personal things to attend to... some...where...yeah.." Kuwabara quickly turned his head away so Kurama missed the blush.

"Ok. Will we resume 'class' tomorrow then?"

"Of course. I wanna see you bright and early tomorrow morning! No excuses! Men don't make excuses!" It was almost as though Kuwabara sparkled when he said things like that.(1)

* * *

He shook his head. 'Has he really fallen for that human? I never thought he'd sink this low.' His mouth twitched. 'Guess I'll have to step in much earlier than I'd thought.' 

Kurama was nearly dancing as he left the restaurant, his spirits fully restored and his hopes, high. He was pleasantly surprised when he bumped into his good old demon buddy, Hiei. He beamed at him and waved.

"Kurama."

"Yes Hiei?"

"I need to talk to you."

Kurama cocked his head to the side rather cutely. "About what?"

Hiei paused for a moment to consider his options. 'I could tell him straight forward and then he'd get all pissy with me. Or I could let him find out by himself and he'll slip into depression. Hn.' "I saw the human on the way out."

"Yes, and?"

"He said that you should meet him at his house at 5 a.m." Hiei resisted the urge to smirk.

"Thanks Hiei!" Kurama said smiling. "I would have never thought that you'd give me a message from Kazuma-kun. I guess you two are getting to be friends after all!" If anything, his smile widened, making him look very feminine. He gave Hiei a quick hug before continuing his jaunt down the street.

Hiei stared at him as he left. 'He'll understand tomorrow. Then maybe he can stop this foolishness.'

* * *

The next morning Kurama skipped out of his house, chirping a 'goodbye' to his mother, who was already awake and getting ready for work, and continued to bounce happily down the road. About halfway to Kuwabara's he realized how girly skipping seemed to be and forced himself to walk. Quickly, but still much more masculine than before. 

'Kazuma-sempai has been so nice to me lately,' Kurama mused. 'Not that he's usually not nice, but I feel so special when I'm around him.' He slowed his pace as he came up to Kuwabara and Shizuru's apartment complex. 'Let's see. What was the number again? I know it's on the second floor...' Kurama skimmed over the apartments on the second floor before settling on a number that appeared familiar. 'Ah! Number 313!' He smiled to himself before finding the staircase at the side of the building and climbing up.

He kind of sauntered down the walkway till he reached the correct apartment. Kurama took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then raised a hand to knock. He rapped on the door three successive times then paused to wait.

It was silent in the early morning light. Everything seemed very calm and peaceful, if not a bit cold like most spring mornings seem to be. Kurama waited patiently, his long red locks moving in the gentle breeze. The morning seemed 'just so'.

Despite all these good feelings, Kurama frowned. He expected Kuwabara to be home this morning since he'd asked him to come. He knocked again, a little louder this time. 'Maybe he just slept in a little bit. I know Shizuru doesn't have work till 9 so she shouldn't be up yet. I hope I don't wake her.'

His thoughts were interrupted by sounds of the door unlocking. Moments later the door creaked open and a half-closed brown eye appeared between the door and the frame. The owner of the eye mumbled something under his breath before undoing the chain lock and opening the door all the way. Kurama was surprised to see Yusuke standing there, in his boxers no less, instead of one of the two inhabitants of the apartment.

"Hey Kurama", Yusuke sleepily mumbled.

Kurama blinked but stammered out a 'good morning'.

Yusuke scratched at his flat stomach. "So, are you s'possed to do stuff early this mornin?... That manly stuffss?" He was slurring slightly from fatigue. Kurama was about to nod 'yes' when he heard his mentor's voice call out.

"What the hell did you get up for Urameshi?"

"Gimme a minute Kuwa!", Yusuke hollered back. He turned his gaze back on Kurama who was looking quite surprised if not a bit dazed. "Sorry man, I guess he furrgot. Do you want me to get him up or whatever?"

The pretty young man finally found his voice and asked-no, demanded what Yusuke was doing there.

The spirit detective grabbed at his head. "Damn, don't speak so loud..."

"Answer my question Yusuke." He glowered at him.

"I come here alot yanno... I like to sleep over...", he yawned. "I like-a the pedicures..."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Yusuke, be serious. Why are you here?"

He looked slightly annoyed but answered anyways. "I told you. I like to sleep over."

Kurama crossed his arms in frustration. "That still doesn't explain why you are here of all plac-"

"You cheap bastard, Yusuke! Come back to bed!", Kuwabara shouted coming up behind him, in his boxers as well, and wrapping an arm around his neck. The fox demon twitched, noticing the overly friendly contact between the two. He was also taken aback by his mentor, who was currently referring to his friend/rival by his first name.

"Jeez, Kazu-baby, I said gimme a friggin minute", Yusuke replied softly though still with quite a bit of annoyance. The way he said 'Kazu-baby' sounded condescending to Kurama's ears, yet not.

All of a sudden it all came crashing down on him. Anger surged through him quickly followed by betrayal and sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?", he whispered.

Kuwabara and Yusuke paused in bickering with each other and stared at Kurama. He looked up at them with watery eyes. Kuwabara instantly turned caring eyes on his friend. He released his best buddy and went over and pulled the fox demon into a hug.

"What haven't I told you Kurama?" Kurama pushed him violently away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were together with HIM?", he shouted.

It was silent for a moment before Kuwabara spoke. "Kurama, I don't exactly understand why you're asking all this but I'll tell you." He looked to Yusuke to make sure it was okay. He took a deep breath and explained. "Me and Urameshi...Yusuke... We've been going out I guess you could say for a while now. We were kinda surprised when it happened ourselves, so we decided not to tell anyone else. It didn't make sense to if, uh, we were like confused and stuff." He laughed nervously. "Shizuru just found out herself two days ago." He tried to smile at his friend, but failed miserably.

Kurama was looking at him with such a broken look in his eyes. "I thought..." He shook his head. "No, I knew better." His eyes narrowed to the point that he looked like his youko side. "I should have never asked you for any fucking help!" With that, he turned and leapt over the side of the building. Kuwabara looked down after him but he had already taken off running.

Yusuke came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I guess we shouldn't've-"

"No, Yusuke. It was going to happen eventually. I just didn't know he'd take it that hard." He leaned back into the embrace and closed his eyes.

* * *

He looked at his friend's retreating form and felt a pang in his chest. He hadn't expected him to act quite as violently as he did. He had, however, expected him to not take it too well, just, not like that. Before he could stop himself, he was chasing after Kurama from the rooftops. 'I'm not very worried. He can take care of himself...' Despite what he thought he sped up a little to fully catch up with the upset fox demon. 'He'll probably do something stupid. I'd better watch him.'

* * *

Kurama had run far and long, all the way past the school, through the shopping district, and all the way to the docks. It was no small feat to reach that area so quickly. He didn't even notice that he was breathing hard, however, being far too caught up in his emotions. Why hadn't his mentor, his crush, his friend, told him? Why did he wait so he could just humiliate him in front of his 'lover'. 

He shook his head vigorously. He didn't want to think about them like that. He just didn't feel ready to admit that they really did love each other. Honestly he wasn't even sure if they were in love or just lust, though he doubted the latter. Sure, he liked Kuwabara, a whole lot, but he wasn't the hottest guy on the block. So it didn't really make sense for Yusuke to be into him if he went for looks. For Kuwabara it was different, but Yusuke... The way they were with each other was so surprising as well. They'd developed pet names for each other and everything. The biggest thing was that they were calling each other by their first names. In all the time that Kurama had known them it had always been surnames, but never their first names.

'I don't get it. Why would they, of all people, get together? I'm not really mad at them, I guess I'm just surprised.' He was slowly walking down the dock, on a steady path to the edge. 'If they really do love each other, then I have to accept that. Doesn't mean I have to see them ever again.' He'd finally reached the end and sat down, his feet brushing against the surface of the chilly water. 'I wonder what it is that Yusuke likes about Kuwabara. Sure, he's a really awesome guy and he's honorable and masculine yet gentle, but I would have never thought he'd go for a guy. Yusuke does usually portray the epitome of manliness- ' His eyes became impossible wide and he nearly fell into the water.

"That's it, isn't it!", he shouted. "He likes Yusuke just because he's more of a man then I could ever be!" He shouted this out to the world, not caring who heard him. "Why can't I be like him?" He was becoming a bit hysterical now.

"Because, idiot." A pair of black feet appeared on the pillar nearest Kurama. "I'd have killed myself long ago if you were anything like him."

Kurama's head snapped up. He locked gazes with Hiei, eyes wide with unshed tears of frustration and shock. Hiei was taken aback by the look of raw emotion in his eyes, though he didn't show it. He was quiet for a time, trying to come up with what to say while acting like he was totally in control of the situation. 'How does that idiot fox do this to me every time. I don't think I ever know exactly what to say to him when he gets this way. Hn.'

Hiei felt obligated to speak when his friend turned his head back to the water's murky depths. He was cut off, however, by a bitter voice very much unlike his friend's. "You say that your glad, but you're just trying to hide how much you like him too. How much everyone likes him."

Hiei blinked, a bit confused, before responding rather ignorantly. "Of course I like him. He's the dumbest human I know."

"Then why did you say you'd kill yourself if I was like him? Weren't you lying to me then?", Kurama asked in an accusing tone.

"I like him, but I wouldn't consider him my best friend. Not like I have a best friend to begin with." Moments after he'd said it, he regretted it.

"That's exactly what I thought," Kurama said morosely. He slumped lower bringing his upper body closer to the water's surface. "It's one thing for you to consider no one your to be your best friend, but for me to be lower than just a friend is an entirely different insult."

The short demon reached his hand out, letting it hang in the air, before realizing he wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. It returned to his side. He didn't know how to respond to the biting accusations being thrown at him.

Meeting only silence, Kurama continued his tirade of self-deprecation. "I guess it's no surprise though. You like your friends to be somewhat strong and masculine and I just don't fit the part. Even with my youko side, I still prove to be too weak for you. I've made too many human attachments after all."

Hiei reached his hand out again as if attempting to show the boy a friendly gesture of some sort, but found himself still confused as to what he should do with it. He settled on crossing his arms.

Once again Kurama took the lack of reply as a cue to continue. "I... I really understand if you hate me." At that Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you'd like, you can just kill me. I just seem to be wasting everyone's time-" Kurama was too distraught to have caught his "friend's" quick movements but did notice when his shoulders were grabbed roughly by two strong hands.

"Shut. Up."

"What are yo-"

"Just shut up!", Hiei demanded. The sharp sound of his voice seemed to frighten everything into silence, including Kurama. The pissed demon kept his firm grip on the young man beneath him. He had yet to even notice that he was touching him.

A good deal of silence passed marked only by the occasional splash of water up against the wooden post of the docks. After a time, Hiei spoke. "Do not even begin to question your worth, fox. You have no right."

Kurama began to protest, but winced when Hiei's grip tightened on his shoulders. "I don't know how these stupid ideas even penetrated your brain, but you're gravely mistaken." He paused to order his thoughts. 'I still don't know what to say. Hell, I don't know what exactly it is that I'm saying, but it seems as though I'm making progress. Best to continue this charade, then.'

"I never said that I 'liked' Yusuke more than you, nor did I find that my distaste for you increased because of your human attachments." Kurama flinched a bit and the fire and ice demon realized that he'd put that a little harsh. "Technically I do not have any real distaste for you. Only the same amount that I have for everyone." Screwed that up too. This was just too damn hard to explain. He didn't hate the half fox demon, but he didn't know what he felt for him either.

"...So.. you don't really hate me...is that it?", Kurama asked softly, sounding too ready to be told the opposite.

Hiei nodded sharply then realized that it couldn't be seen and 'hn'ed affirmatively. He thought about the question for a bit longer and came up with, what he believed, to be a more suitable answer. "I have never really hated you. I actually rather appreciate your friendship."

Kurama looked up at that, surprised that Hiei had even used the word friendship, much less that and appreciate in the same sentence.

"I do believe, fox, that I find you to be a..", Hiei considered what he was going to say, then figured it seemed right and said it anyway, "..a 'boyfriend' if that is the correct term."

Kurama gasped and spun around, or would've had the grip on his shoulders been looser. Nevertheless, he turned his head to look at Hiei face to face. Was he serious? Did he really mean what he said, and if so where did this sudden affection come from?

"Hiei.. do you understand what you just said?"

Hiei blinked. Why was the fox so tentative and almost girl sounding? He just called him his boyfriend. He thought that was a good thing. "Yes, I do believe I understand. Why do you ask?"

"Do...", he bit his lip. "Do you really understand exactly what you're calling me?"

He snorted. "Of course I do, idiot. I'm not one to 'joke around' with people."

Kurama, still unsure, decided to take the plunge. He craned his neck a little further, reaching up, eyes slipping closed, and kissed Hiei. His lips were pressed firmly against the other demon's who seemed to have turned to stone at the sudden action.

'What on Earth and the seven hells is the fox doing?' His eyes had become wide and he appeared more than a little bewildered. 'I don't understand what exactly is going on here.' Kurama began to pull away, his eyes half-open but already filled with the hurt that had been present in them all morning. Hiei surprised himself when he quickly reached forward causing their lips to meet again. 'Now what the hell am I doing?'

They finally parted after what seemed like hours, the eyes of both slightly dazed and barely open. During the kiss, Hiei had relented his hold on Kurama's shoulders and moved his nimble hands to the young man's chest.

"Hiei", Kurama breathed. "What... why ..." The usually well-spoken Kurama was at a loss for words.

Oddly enough, Hiei spoke for him. "I do believe I misunderstood the term 'boyfriend'." Before Kurama's face could fall, he continued. "I do believe that I like.. this.."

Kurama gasped, his eyes wide for what seemed to have been the tenth time that day. "Hiei..."

Hiei rolled his eyes at his friend's rather feminine exhalation. "Idiot, this is what makes everyone think you are a girl."

The red haired young man blinked. He'd never expected to hear that from Hiei. In fact one of the main reason why he hadn't approached him with his problem to begin with was for fear of being called a foolish mortal or another equally offensive name by his best friend. The fox hadn't approached Yusuke for reasons that were somewhat the opposite. Everyone knew how much of a prankster the Urameshi boy could be. Kuwabara had seemed like the optimal choice in the matter. "What do you mean?", he asked, genuinely ignorant.

The short demon, in a rather uncharacteristic gesture, shook his head in an incredulous nature. "Here's the problem, fox..."

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day with the birds chirping, the cherry blossoms blooming. Everything seemed to be taking a turn for the better. Every living creature had chance to start anew. This was no exception for the girlishly attractive young man on his way to school. 

It wasn't so much that one could not tell he was a boy, or at least not really. From behind he almost looked like a masculine female with his long red hair trailing down his back and moving with the gentlest of breezes. From the front his face almost looked to pointed and smooth to be a boy's, but it was still obvious that he was. It didn't help that his school's idea of a uniform was an off-red color most closely resembling a dark pink.

The boy seemed to be oblivious to this however and was walking to school as if he noticed nothing. Even when a rather scruffy group of boys sidled up to him with the intention of poking fun at his appearance. They circled him quite easily, but kept walking to give the image of a group of school acquaintances on the pathway to learning.

A tall black haired fellow, who seemed to have a enough gel in his hair to tame even Don King's hair, spoke first, obviously the leader of the pack. "Sooo, fag boy, you finally back to normal or what?", he asked jabbing at Kurama with his elbow.

"Yeah," one of the others started, "You gonna be our little dick-girl now?" The boys laughed at the crude name.

The guy situated behind Kurama slapped his butt asking, "You wanna give us the chance at your man-pussy? Eh Keikokuama?"(2) The group broke out into loud guwaffs at that, falling all over each other at the hilarity of the situation. They were all patting each other on the back trying to egg one or the other of them on. The group stopped short in their laughter when a higher, smoother, voice joined there's.

They're object of abuse was joining them in their merriment. Kurama was actually laughing despite the insults that had been hurled at him. All four of the punks were staring at him as if he were stupid, crazy, or both.

"What's so fucking funny Keikokuama?", the leader asked, stopping right in front of Kurama.

The red haired boy just smirked up at them. "It's nothing important." He took a quick step to the left and passed the boys up. As soon as he'd left them he could already hear their heavy footsteps coming up behind him. He wasn't surprised when he was jerked around by the muscle of the group.

"What do you mean it ain't nothing important? When the boss asks you somin you better answer!", the hunk of a teenager spit into his captives face.

Kurama was still smiling. "I understand that all of you aren't exactly on the fast-track to college or anything, but certain other individuals are, and they'd like very much to make it to school on time. So, if you'd excuse me..." He attempted to twist out of the taller boy's grip, but found himself held steady.

"So you think you're a tough guy now, do ya?" The leader advanced on Kurama who still appeared to be unfazed. He almost seemed amused at the whole situation. "Now what exactly were you sayin bout runnin track pussy-boy?" Kurama burst out laughing right in the guy's face, his initial outburst dissolving into hysterical giggles. "You wanna start somin faggot!", he yelled.

Kurama managed to stop snickering for a moment to answer. "Not in particular no... but if you want to..." He started laughing again, still hung up on the latest insult. His eyes flicked momentarily over to his right where he could've sworn that a shadow had moved. He was quickly brought to reality however, by a thick hand grabbing the collar of his uniform.

"Look, you little bitch,", the gang member spat, "You better do as I say and stop givin me shit."

"Or what?", he asked sweetly.

"Or I'm gonna hafta beat your dick-sucking face in!", he yelled, pulling back a fist to once and for all stop the boy's insolence. He was quite surprised when he ended up face down on the ground, a sharp pain radiating from the back of his neck and his lower arm. "What the-"

The gang didn't even have the time to figure out what had happened to their 'mighty' leader before they too joined him on the ground, moaning in pain. There Kurama stood in the middle of the pile of bodies without a scratch on him. Only his uniform was slightly rumpled.

"Oh dangit. That jerk popped of my top button." Kurama fiddled with his uniform top trying to temporarily fix it in some way. He stopped when a smaller hand touched his. He looked down into a pair of smirking crimson eyes.

"Leave it." The smirk reached his face. "You could use a tan, pale fox."

Kurama pouted angrily and punched his friend on the shoulder. "Oh stop. I'm supposed to be a pale-skinned red-locked beauty." Hiei snorted in response. The fox's eyes narrowed slightly with a sinister gleam in their depths. "If you're going to act like that, chibi, then don't whisper those things outside my window right before I go to bed." Hiei twitched though he wasn't sure if it was because of the rather degrading pet name or the fact that he'd been found out.

He finally gave in and blushed, mumbling something that sounded quite a bit like 'sneaky fox'.

Kurama just smiled.

* * *

1.i'm alluding to Full Metal Alchemist. go Armstrong!  
2.this is the combination of the Japanese word for 'prostitute' and the word for 'amateur' which just happens to be the end of Kurama's name. So I guess it means amateur hooker 

u may ask me what the hell, but not until i've finished asking that of myself, thanx. there will be a cleaner version of this fic published extra-specially just for my good friend KungPao Chic. leave a review if u wanna. this is honestly the first time i've written anything even mildly serious and including hiei and kurama. shrugs go fig.

btw, there will be some loverly wet 5 comin out soon, so watch out for it. and go read Kazima's fics. and go check my profile for goodies or somin. and read Kazima's fics. and read Kazima's fics. and read Kazima's fics.  
...and Kazima was suddenly not just a little pissy. She was a little murderous...


End file.
